Eternal
by fOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V Obaa-chan
Summary: ONE SHOT Tragedy befalls Domino High, now only love decides the fate of two people YuugiAnzu


I had to write this one shot after hearing "Grief and Sorrow" from the Naruto third original soundtrack!

Don't own YU-GI-OH!

* * *

The things I wished to tell him...I never got a chance…but now, for him I have to do this, for him I must protect him…

"Anzu, ohayoo!" Yuugi called out happily. Anzu turned and smiled to him as he ran to her catching up. As they walked to school it was the beginnings of a beautiful day, filled with promise. It was so perfect another day like any other walking together to school, they had no idea it would turn out the way it had, or what was to happen.

Yuugi…I'm sorry, so sorry, I wish…I wish I wasn't so weak to tell you…I always envied the way Rebecca could easily say her love for you and I couldn't…I guess it was because I was afraid of rejection or maybe I didn't know how everything would be after that, the future was so unclear…

As they sat down, class began, while the teacher planned today's schedule everything was silent, too silent, it would have been a lie if any of them didn't feel that moment time stopped with a dead chilled but they chose to ignore it.

It was when one of the students pulled out a gun and started shooting.

It's funny, I always thought that I was in love with mou hitori no Yuugi, but long ago I realized it was…it was always you, but I couldn't say, I don't know why, Yuugi I'm sorry it had to come like this, but I can't…

I can't…

"Yamaki! Stop it, please!" Yuugi yelled. Yamaki in a crazed frenzy jerked and in a slow motion the gun aim to Yuugi but he did not shoot. He trembled staring at the shorter boy at him. Yuugi was afraid but it didn't mean he had no courage.

"Yamaki…please…don't do this…" Yuugi began.

"Shut-up" he said, aiming the gun at Yuugi, his index fingering was trembling at the trigger. Yuugi looked to him, his eyes solemn yet determined "Yamaki, don't spill blood, you can stop…" he said. Yamaki twitched "Stop? Why should I? Everyone here, they've been cruel to people like you and I Yuugi, we never win! No matter how fucking honest, or good we are…they step all over us" he spat.

"Yamaki…" Yuugi begin. "No more Yuugi, don't make me…use this…please not on you…" he replied his voice was wavering. Yuugi took a step forward "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" Yamaki bellowed. Yuugi will was unyielding in all odds even know he would try to save him.

"Yamaki, in the end of things you will hurt everyone…everyone here…thy have people they love, people they need to protect, to live for" he began.

"They think they're better then us! The step on us like pests" with that he eyed Seto Kaiba. "No one is better then the other, we're all flawed yet we have the same color of blood that flows in our veins" Yuugi cut him off, his face was so, calmed so determined. Anzu and the others look at him in awe; Yuugi was so brave he wasn't afraid.

"We are born into the same world, feel the same pain and share the same destiny, Death"

"Yamaki gave a cynical smirk "if that is so then why are you prolonging everyone's destiny?" he asked. "Yamaki, We also share life, and I know from experience that life is precious no matter who you are, I learned the most important lesson from people who are now like family to me" as he spoke his eye's grew warm slowly, he looked to Jou, Honda, Ryou, Otogi, Kaiba and finally Anzu.

It was when they stared at him they felt a knife stabbed their soul and they knew what the options that he may consider taking in order to save everyone.

You…you always saved everyone…you always, always wanted to save everyone, you believed that everyone was a good person and they always deserved redemption, despite the sins they have committed. You're so kind…it was one of the many things I loved and you were strong.

Now though…I can't let you save everyone at your cost.

I can't…

I can't…

"Yuugi why are you trying so hard? I can kill you…" Yamaki trailed off. Yuugi shook his head softly "Yamaki, you're not that person, deep down you have a good soul, but everyone becomes misguided but in the end you still have the choice"

Yamaki lowered his eyes; his hand was trembling tired from holding the gun "Choices? What choices Yuugi? I lost my family…I'm treated like shit…I just want it to stop…"

Yuugi's eyes soften in sympathy "Yamaki…you can just dropped the gun and that's it" he answered. "Then what? After this…I'll never be the same I can never do anything nor amount to anything…but you're right I have a choice…"

"Yamaki, don't!" Yuugi cried out. Yamaki look to him sadly "Why not Yuugi? There's nothing left for me so, tell me why?" he asked.

"Because…you're my friend," he said. Yamaki's eyes widened. Everyone relaxed al little, Anzu Smiled 'Yuugi" she whispered; he had gotten through to him, Yuugi didn't give up on Yamaki but Yuugi never gave up on anyone. It was from the corner of her eye she witness the beginning of the folly, two guys ran towards Yamaki in an attempt to hold him down. Her body reacting fast then her mind she ran towards Yuugi.

I can't…

I can't…

(BANG)

"Let you die…" she thought. The class was silent, Anzu coughed and realized blood was trickling down her lip. Slowly she look down and noticed the growing puddle of crimson collecting in her abdomen, she looked to her friends when all strength left her legs and she fell to the ground, but Yuugi had caught her, cushioning her fall.

"ANZU! ANZU! Can you hear me? ANZU!" Yuugi screamed her held her tightly, but through Anzu's eyes, nothing came out from Yuugi's mouth. Her eyes growing heavy she succumb to sleep.

"Damn…I didn't tell him I loved him…" were her last thoughts.

* * *

'It's so dark…and cold…where am I?'

She looked around it was nothing but void and cold worst of all it was lonely. Anzu bit her lip? Any one? Yuugi? Jou? Honda? Are you there?" she called out but received no answer. She felt tears stinging in her lips when she remembered what had happen.

She had died protecting Yuugi. Tears fell down and she fell to her knees, she never told him, she didn't tell him. Her body racked with tears "Yuugi…I'm so sorry" she spoke through heavy sobs. So what now? There was nothing but darkness.

"This is…hell?" she spoke to herself.

"ANZU! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"ANZU DON'T DIE ON US!"

"ANZU!"

'Yuugi? Jou…everyone…'

"PLEASE ANZU! COME BACK!"

"Yuugi…" Anzu cried out she could hear him, feel his pain, his grief her tears grew harder "yuugi!" she cried out again. She covered her face in grief "Yuugi…I don't know how to come back even if I knew…I'm so sorry…"

* * *

"ANZU! ANZU!" Yuugi screamed. The doctors slowly shake their head s. His heart stopped, as he looked to the now still girl before him the girl he had loved since he was a child gone. His face contorted in grief, slowly in a daze he rigidly walked to her. He trembled and with a cry he threw himself on her body and sobbed like a small child.

The doctors shooed everyone out, they felt that it be best for Yuugi to be alone with the deceased. Yuugi didn't notice the closing of the door; grief consumed him to no ends. "Anzu…I'm so sorry…it was my fault…"

Yuugi…

He looked up to the now pale girl, she was so vibrant so full of life, hope, dream's but it was gone now, and neither he nor anyone else would ever see it again. "Please…God…don't let this happen…please…" he whispered.

"Anzu you can't die Anzu, you have to much to live for…Anzu…I wish I could have told you…I'm such an idiot…Anzu…"

"**I love you**"

* * *

His words pierced her very soul and she look up as the tear slowly made way down her face. "Yuugi…" she spoke aloud. She remained silent until she look to the void above her.

"I love you…Yuugi…" she spoke. It echoed all around and the obsidian glass shattered into pieces revealing a bright light. She shielded her eyes and gasped 'It's so warm…' she though and she embraced the light she felt her clothes melt away and she was left only pure. She put stretched her hands as if to embraced the light but much to her surprise felt she had embraced someone solid.

Slowly her eyes opened "Yuugi…?" she let out. The boy held her, he too was pure he looked to her and smiled "Anzu…" he spoke. The two began to cry and held each other Yuugi looked to her "Anzu…lets go back" he said. She nodded and held to him tightly as she felt being lifted away the bright light grew intense then…

Nothing.

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly blinking a couple of times "Yuugi?" she spoke, looking around she noticed him but he was unconscious, fearful he gently shook him until he awoke. "…Anzu?" he said aloud.

"Yuugi"

He jerked his head and faced her "I…" he began. Anzu only smiled "I love you, Yuugi" she said. Yuugi stood still Anzu, afraid that he only meant as love between friends, leaned to him and gave him a small gentle kiss on the lips.

"I _love_ you, Yuugi," she repeated again. Yuugi was speechless as she pulled away but soon his eyes became clouded and the tears came back, he suddenly hugged her close to him "Anzu…" he only said until the rest was muffled with tears.

Anzu said nothing but rested her eyes but it was short-lived when everyone else came in and in a mixture of overwhelming relief and joy all grouped hugged her and the boy. In the amidst of the giant bear hug Anzu and Yuugi looked to each other. Shyly Yuugi grabbed her hand. Anzu blushed and smiled before resting on him and went to a blissful sleep.

Fin.

* * *

corny ain't it? P

fOX


End file.
